My life So Happy (Sequel return kyumin vers)
by KyuMinWine1307
Summary: Inilah hidupku saat ini, hidup dengan penuh kebahagiaan, terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku dan memberikan ku 'mereka ber dua' sebagai kado terindah yang makin melengkapi hidupku -Kyuhyun Kyumin Sequel of 'Return Kyumin version'


**MY LIFE, SO HAPPY (Sequel 'Return KyuMin vers')**

Pairing : Kyuhyun and Sungmin

Othe cast : Cho Minhyun yeoja

Cho Sungkyu namja

Shim Jonh il namja

Victoria and Changmin

**Warning : GENDERSWITCH! Miss TYPO(s)**

Note : ff ini adalah sequel dari ff ku yang judul nya 'RETURN' kalau ada yg belum baca silahkan dibaca bagi yang mau *promosi, sekali lgi aku ingatkan bagi yg gak suka GS jangan dibaca ne.. kalau tetep mau baca ya terserah, aku gak nerima bash dalam bentuk apapun, dan ini murni hasil pemikiran ku yang cukup singkat. Ups yaudalah kelamaan pidato langsung aja yah

**FANFIC START NOW!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HWEEEEE DADDY, MOMMY…. HWEEEEEE"

"HIKSS..MOMMY HIKS.. HWEE DADDY…. HIKS"

"Kyunnie-ah… ireonna Minhyun dan Sungkyu menangis"

"Eunngghh.."

"YAAA KYUNNIE IREONNA PALLI ANAK KITA MENANGIS"

BRUKK

"AWW SAKIT MINNIE IISSHH''

"KAU TENANGKAN MINHYUN DAN AKU YANG MENENANGKAN SUNGKYU"

"iya-iya"

Yah … begitulah kiranya kehebohan yang terjadi di pagi hari tepatnya di suatu rumah yang cukup megah, kita sebut saja tuan rumah nya itu bernama 'CHO KYUHYUN' dan 'CHO SUNGMIN' yap mereka sudah kurang lebih 5 tahun menikah dan dikaruniai 2 orang anak, 1 namja, dan 1 yeoja, ohh begitu bahagianya mereka. Dan kalian pasti bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan yang terjadi di rumah keluarga Cho Kyuhyun ini, jadi begini ceritanya. Dimulai dari Sungkyu yang terbangun lalu menangis, dan diikuti oleh Minhyun sang adik yang mendengar kakak nya menangis lalu ia juga ikut menangis, dan orang yang pertama kali menyadari suara tangisan itu adalah sang mommy 'Lee Sungmin' kemudian membangunkan sang suami sekaligus daddy dari Sungkyu dan Minhyun 'Cho Kyuhyun'. Melihat Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung bangun Sungmin pun mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga jatuh dari tempat tidur dengan tidak elitnya, dan yahh begitulah seterusnya…

"Cup..cup Hyunnie chagi sst daddy di sini, sudah jangan menangis lagi" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menggendong Minhyun dan menepuk-nepuk kecil punggung Minhyun dengan lembut

"Hikss..hikss… daddy" walau tidak menangis lagi tetap Minhyun masih saja terisak kecil

"Hmm.. Minhyun anak manis… anak daddy yang cantik… jangan menangis lagi.. daddy dan mommy sudah di sini" bisik Kyuhyun dan membuat Minhyun kembali tenang. Mari kita tengok sang mommy yang tengah menggendong kakak dari Minhyun yaitu 'Cho Sungkyu'

"Jagoannya mommy gak boleh nangis.. mommy dan daddy ada di sini.. sudah ya.. cup.. cup.. ingat chagi. Namja tidak boleh menangis.." ujar Sungmin lembut dan Sungkyu pun berhenti menangis

Hari ini adalah weekend, biasanya kalau weekend seperti ini Kyuhyun lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di rumah bersama istri dan anak-anak nya, canda dan tawa pun mewarnai keluarga bahagia itu.

"Daddy, Sungie mau beli pe-ec-pi (PSP) balu" ujar bocah berusia 4 tahun ini.

"Eh? Padahal PSP mu yang ini masih bagus loh.. kenapa beli yang baru sungie-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Isshh inilah akibatnya, waktu Sungkyu masih bayi kau sering mengajak nya menemanimu bermain game dengan PSP atau PS yang kau punya" gerutu Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya nyengir gaje mendengar penuturan istrinya.

"Pokoknya Cungie gak mau tau, daddy halus beliin yang balu, kalau daddy gak mau, cungie mau bobo cama mommy aja, jadi daddy tidul gak cama mommy wekk" ancam Sungkyu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"YA! Tidak bisa begitu Sungie… aishhh anak siapa ini hah…?" sungut Kyuhyun

"kkkk~~~ tentu saja anak mu Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Sungmin sambil terkikik kecil

"Daddy..daddy… hyunnie mau main balbie cama daddy, boleh ya?" sahut Minhyun sambil menarik baju bagian bawah Kyuhyun, sontak Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, urusan dengan Sungkyu saja belum selesai ini malah Minhyun nambah minta ditemani bermain 'BARBIE' kalian dengar 'BARBIE'. Oh.. demi tiang listrik di dekat rumah nya Changmin, seorang Kyuhyun yang terkenal dengan predikat 'namja cool nan mempesona, yang ketampanannya tidak akan pernah pudar hingga 7 turunan' BERMAIN BARBIE ? WHAT THE-? Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya memegan benda menggemaskan yang didominasi oleh warna 'pink' itu.

"Minhyun sayang…. Mainannya bisa yang lain tidak? Jangan Barbie donk.." tawar Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas, Minhyun tampak berfikir keras sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dengan lucu

"Benar-benar mirip Sungmin" batin Kyuhyun

"CHIRREO…!kalau daddy gak mau, belalti daddy gak cayang lagi cama hyunnie.. ya udah kalo gitu hyunnie main teluc cama mommy, daddy gak boleh ikut… pagi Minhyun mau cama mommy, ciang juga hyunnie mau cama mommy, malam juga hyunnie mau bobo cama mommy, daddy gak ucah ikut!" ujar gadis kecil bernama Minhyun itu sambil meniru deathglare khas dari daddy nya

"YAA Hyunnie, mana bica begitu… oppa kan yang duluan mau cama mommy.." kini giliran namja kecil lah yag protes

"AIHHH oppa mengalah donk cama Hyunnie, Hyunnie kan macih kecil.. kata temen Hyunnie kalau macih kecil itu halus deket-deket telus sama Mommy, iya kan momm?"

"Hyunnie pikil oppa mu ini cudah dewaca eoh? Kita ini macih cama-cama kecil, jadi oppa juga donk.." ujar Sungkyu tak mau kalah.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin haya bisa memasang tampang cengo melihat tingkah kedua buah hati mereka bertengkar kecil

"YAA kenapa kalian pada merebutkan mommy eoh? Kenapa tidak daddy saja?"

"CHILLEOYA… DADDY PELIT GAK MAU BELIIN CUNGIE PE-CE-PE, EH? MAKCUDNYA PE-EC-PE BALUU" ujar Sungkyu sambil berteriak lucu

"NADO CHILLEOYA… HYUNNIE JUGA GAK MAU CAMA DADDY… DADDY GAK MAU NEMENIN HYUNNIE MAIN BALBIE" Minhyun pun tak mau kalah untuk berteriak.

Malang nian nasibmu Cho Kyuhyun… ckckckckck

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, kalau pertengkaran antara Minhyun dan Sungkyu sudah terjadi, mau besar atau kecil nya masalah, pastilah ujung-ujung nya mengakibatkan Kyuhyun lah yang paling menderita. Dan kalau sudah begini maka mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus rela tidur tidak ditemani istri tercinta nya 'Cho Sungmin'. Kalau berlangsung 1-2 hari saja Kyuhyun mash bisa memaklumi, tapi pertengkaran antara Sungkyu dan Minhyun bisa sampai 1 minggu lamanya.

"Kalau aku tidak mengabulkan permintaan anak-anak ku, maka itu berarti 1 minggu bahkan lebih aku tidak bisa mendapatkan 'kebutuhan' setiap malam ? oohh tidak bisa…" batin Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun pun menolehkan kepalanya lalu menulurkan tangannya hendak mengambil Sungkyu dan Minhyun dari pangkuan Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun menatap Sungkyu sedangkan Minhyun menatap bingung kearah oppa dan daddy nya secara bergantian.

"Sungie chagi… kalau daddy mau belikan Sungie PSP baru, Sungie tidak marah lagi sama daddy?" taya Kyuhyun, dan dibalas dengan anggukan lucu oleh Sungkyu

"Kalau begitu, daddy boleh kan tidar dengan mommy, dan Sungie tidur di kamar Sungie sendiri?" Sungkyu pun hanya menangguk, sebenarnya ia tidak menaruh kecurigaan yang berarti pada daddy nya itu, yang ia mau hanya satu 'PSP BARU!'. Sungmin yang sudah sedari awal mengetahui rencana dari suaminya itu hanya bisa mendengus.

"Huftt aku tidak jadi berlibur dari aktifitas malam.. Sungie-ah.. hyunie-ah.. tolong lah mommy mu ini dari serigala tampan yang akan setiap malam menyerang mommy" batin Sungmin

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang telah selesai bernegosiasi dengan Sungkyu lalu memposisikan dirinya menghadap kearah Minhyun

"Hyunie chagi.. kalau daddy mau main Barbie dengan Hyunie, Hyunie tidak marah lagi dengan daddy kan?" Minhyun memicingkan matanya melihat tingkah daddy nya.

"Tadi katanya daddy gak mau, tapi cekalang kok? Aishh daddy pikil Hyunie mau.. kkk~~~" batin Minhyun

"Chileo daddy, Hyunie mau cama mommy aja" jawab Minhyun. Kini tatapan penuh harapan yang dipancarkan Kyuhyun mendadak pudar, Kyuhyun seketika sweatdrop mendegar jawaban dari putrid kecilnya. Kyuhyun pun menoleh kearah Sungmin sambil menatap penuh harap

"Chagi.. tolong lah suamimu ini.." kira-kira itulah arti tatapan itu

"Mianhae Kyunie-ah.. aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan putri kecil kita" Sungmin pun menjawab lewat tatapan mata foxy nya dan tersenyum

"Hahhh" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas nya berat, sembari terus berfikir cara apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk meyakinkan Minhyun dan membiarkan Kyuhyun tidur dengan Sungmin lagi.

TRING!

Sebuah bola lampu terang tak kasat mata muncul di atas kepala Kyuhyun, dan itu berarti sebuah ide Kyuhyun telah dapatkan. Segera Kyuhyun memasang raut wajah sesedih mungkin

"Daddy sedih.. di sini tidak ada yang sayang sama daddy…" mungkin untuk saat ini Kyuhyun hampir berhasil meyakinkan istri dan kedua putra putri nya lebih tepatnya Minhyun yang sebelum itu menolak mentah-mnentah penawaran Kyuhyun.

"Kyu/Daddy.." seru Sungmin, Sungkyu, dan Minhyun bersamaan, jujur Sungmin tidak tega melihat raut wajah suaminya sesedih itu. Ohh Sungmin-ah kau itu terlalu polos, seandainya kau tau dibalik wajah sedih nya itu tersimpan rencana yang dapat menguntungkan Kyuhyun dan akan membuatmu kewalahan Sungmin-ah.

"Kalau daddy pergi mungkin kalian akan senang bukan?" baiklah Kyuhyun-ah ini sudah keterlaluan, lihat wajah istri dan anak-anakmu itu, mungkin dalam hitungan detik mereka bertiga akan menangis hebat.

GREP~~~

Minhyun dan Sungkyu langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat seakan tidak akan member ruang Kyuhyun untuk bergerak

"hweee daddy jangan pelgi, Sungie kan sayang sama appa" ujar Sungkyu sambil menangis

"Hikss hwee Minhyun juga sayang daddy.. daddy boleh deh.. tidul sama mommy lagi, tapi jangan pelgi ya daddy.." Minhyun juga tak kalah sedih nya.

"Kyunie-ah.. kau tidak benar-benar serius kan" kau sangat sukses membuat istri dan kedua buah hatimu panic tuan CHO

"Kalau kalian tidak ingin daddy pergi, maka kalian harus sepakat kalau acara tidur dengan mommy kalian dibatalkan otthe?" tawar Kyuhyun pada Sungkyu dan Minhyun, mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang mencoba mencari kesepakatan. Dan tak lama kemudian Sungkyu dan Minhyun pun mengangguk bersamaan tanda setuju atas penawaran dari daddy mereka

"Aku menang!" batin Kyuhyun bersorak, sementara Sungmin hanya menatap jengah atas kelakuan Kyuhyun yang selalu berhasil membuat nya panik, dan melengos secara bersamaan.

"YAA kyunie-ah.. kenapa kau tidak memberikan izin kepada Sungkyu dan Minhyun untuk tidur dengan ku" gerutu Sungmin

"No no no…" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengayun-ayunkan jari telunjuk nya ke kiri dan kanan, "tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi aktifitas rutin kita tiap mala Minnie… tapi, lain kali aku akan merencanakan kita semua untuk tidur bersama, aku, kau, Minhyun, dan Sungkyu." Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi

"Tapi daddy… beli pe ec pe balu nya jadi kan…?" tanya Sungkyu

"Eumm ne daddy… Minhyun juga, tadi Daddy bilang mau main balbie cama Minhyun" sahut Minhyun

"hufhh ku fikir mereka sudah lupan" Kyuhyun membatin

"Cha.. geurae.. daddy akan membelikan PSP baru untuk Sungie.. dan setelah itu daddy akan mengajak Hyunnie main Barbie" ucap Kyuhyun final dan dibalas senyum ceria dari Sungkyu dan Minhyun.

Sungmin yang melihat moment antara daddy dan anak itupun tersenyum penuh arti lalu perlahan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun suaminya

"Aku memang orang yang paling beruntung karena bisa memiliki suami seperti mu, suami yang tegas tapi penyanyang walau terkadang menyebalkan" ujar Sungmin

"Kau memang sudah sepatutnya beruntung karena itu Minnie. Dan aku juga orang yang sangat sangat sangat beruntung di dunia ini karena telah berhasil menjadikanmu sebagai istriku, istri yang baik, cantik, lemah lembut, terima kasih Minnie-ah.. karena kau telah hadir di sisiku sampai sekarang dan seterusnya, eumm.. dan juga terimakasih karena telah melahirkan 2 malaikat kecil yang sangat tampan dan cantik, aku berjanji akan menjaga kalian sekuat tenaga ku" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar

Sungkyu dan Minhyun yang sedari tadi melihat adegan itu hanya bisa sesekali memandang satu sama lain.

"Daddy….. jadi tidak kita beli pe ec pi baluuuu" rengek Sungkyu dan seketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedari tadi asyik beromantis ria kini telah tersadar akibat rengekan dari Sungkyu

"Eh? Aigooo maafka daddy… cha…. Kita beli sekarang dan Minhyun… kau dengan mommy dulu di rumah ya, daddy pergi sebentar dengan Sungkyu" tutur Kyuhyun dan dibalas anggukan patuh oleh Minhyun

.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu telah berada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di kota Seoul ahh lebih tepat nya sekarang mereka berdua sedang ada di salah satu stand yang khusus menyedia kan gadget-gadget yang canggih.

"Selamat datang tuan.. ada yang bisa saya bantu" sapa seorang pelayan wanita yang nampaknya kaget dan terpesona dengan Kyuhyun, selain wajah tampan yang dimilikinya jangan lupakan juga predikat bahwa ia adalah pengusaha muda tersukses di korea Selatan.

"Sungkyu ingin yang mana?" Kyuhyun yag sadar bahwa pelayan tadi berniat untuk tebar pesona kepadanya memilih untuk tetap fokus pada deret PSP keluaran terbaru yang terpajang dan sesekali menatap Sungkyu untuk memastikan PSP mana yang Sungkyu inginkan

"Yang itu saja daddy" tunjuk Sungkyu kearah PSP keluaran terbaru yang bisa dibilang paling mahal yang ada di stand gadget ini.

"Ini saya ambil, berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menolehkan wajahnya kearah pelayan wanita itu, seketika saja pelayan itu memasang wajah yang paling anggun, mungkin ia berharap Kyuhyun terpesona dengannya kkkkk~~~~~

"Kalau yang ini khusus untuk tuan saya beri diskon" ujar pelayan itu lembut, Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap pelayang itu heran, bagaimana tidak? Di sini tidak menyediakan potongan harga sama sekali. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungkyu? Jangan pikir bahwa Sungkyu itu masih terlalu kecil jadi ia tidak mengerti apa yang pelayan itu bicarakan? Itu salah besar.. sedari awal Sungkyu sudah menyadari gerak gerik pelayan itu, dan sesekali melemparkan tatapan membunuh khas yang menurun dari sang daddy, salahkan saja otak jenius nya yang kelewatan Sungkyu tau harga PSP itu dan juga Sungkyu tau arti dari kata 'DISKON' yang dilontarkan pelayan tadi. Iintinya Sungkyu tau bahwa pelayan itu sedang menggoda daddy nya.

Kyuhyun yang hendak bersuara tiba-tiba ditahan oleh tangan mungil milik Sungkyu yang menutup mulutnya.

"Daddy gak ucah ngomong, bial Sungie yang ngomong sama noona ini" ujar Sungkyu, dan langsung memasag tampang cool nya peris seperti Kyuhyun

"Ehemm noona.. Sungie dan daddy celing kecini dan tidak pelnah sebelumnya menelima diskon belapapun dali pelayan yang lain, dan pe ec pi ini Sungie mau beli tanpa di diskon, alachi?" ujar Sungkyu tegas dan berwibawa, sebenarnya gaya seperti itu Sungkyu meniru daddy nya yang pernah mengajaknya ke kantor dan Sungkyu selalu memperhatikan cara daddy nya berbicara kepada para karyawan kantor

"Tapi noona sungguh-sungguh kok adik kecil, noona memberikan kalian diskon, karena daddy mu itu tampan" ujar sang pelayan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Kyuhyun, Sungkyu yang melihat itupun memasang deathglare paling mengerikan

"Noona.. cuka cama daddy Cungie ya?" tanya Sungkyu dan dibalas dengan anggukan malu-malu dari pelayan. Melihat reaksi pelayan itu Sungkyu pun menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian mengerikan

"Hati-hati ya noona kalau cuka cama daddy.. acal noona tau.. mommy nya Cungie jago matlial alt(matrial arts) Cungie juga kok" ujar Sungkyu dengan nada menantang

"Masa sih..?" tanya pelayan itu

"Noona.." sapa Sungkyu dan makin menyunggingkan senyum evil nya, sementara itu Kyuhyun sang daddy hanya bisa menopang dagu menunggu aksi apalagi yang dilakukan sulung CHO ini.

"Kubulan di ceoul macih banyak" lanjut Sungkyu dengan nada yang sangat halus tapi cukup menyeramkan, secara tidak langsung Sungkyu sedang menggretak pelayan itu agar tidak macam-macam pada daddy nya, pelayan yang mendengar penuturan dari Cho Sungkyu itu bergidik ngeri dan mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang melakukan hal persis seperti yang Sungkyu lakukan yaitu menyeringai dengan sangat menyeramkan dan itu makin membuat pelayan itu merinding ketakutan.

Sungkyu yang kini telah melihat ekspresi ketakutan pelayan itu tersenyum puas dan menata sang daddy seakan mengatakan "Gimana daddy, acting Cungie baguc kan?"

"Sangat bagus… Cho Sungkyu.." itulah arti dari tatapan Kyuhyun kepada Sungkyu

"Ayo kita pelgi daddy, Cungie gak jadi beli pee c pi di cini, hawa nya gak enak" ujar Sungkyu santai sambil menarik tangan sang daddy.

.

.

.

TING TONG..

CKLEK..

"Eh? Katanya mau beli PSP? Mana?" tanya Sungmin yang mendapati Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu pulang dengan tangan kosong

"Coba saja kau ikut tadi Minnie, maka kau akan berdecak kagum akan apa yang dilakukan putra ku itu" tutur Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang mendengar itu hanya menatap heran.

"Cungie gak jadi beli mom.. udah gak napcu lagi" ujar Sungkyu dari kamarnya

"Daddy cudah pulang,,,, jadi kan ajak Hyunie main balbie?" Oh.. Cho.. baru 1 masalah telah selesai kini timbul lagi perkara baru. Ehem.. perlu kita ceritakan sedikit, seorang Cho Kyuhyun pengusaha termuda di korea selatan yang terkenal denga kenarsisan yang tingkat akut, dan selalu tebar pesona di manapun ia berada baik itu disengaja ataupun tidak, kini disuruh oleh putri kecil nya sendiri untuk bermain BARBIE, Kyuhyun telah mengutuk siapapun yang sudah menciptakan makhluk absurd itu, menurut Kyuhyun, Barbie tidak ada apa-apanya, lingkar pinggang yg terlalu kecil itu sungguh diluar batas wajar

"Dilihat dari segi manapun Barbie dan Cho Sungmin, Cho Sungminlah yang paling cantik" Batin Kyuhyun

Sejenak Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, mencoba untuk mengambil kekuatan sebanyak-banyaknya untuk bersiap siap memegang benda mungil yang bernama Barbie itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah keasikkan keluarga Cho ini menghabisi waktu nya sesekali terdengar cekikikan lucu dari mulut mungli Sungkyu dan juga Minhyun, Sungkyu yang sedang asyik membaca buku da ditemani oleh Sungmin sang mommy, Sungmin selalu siap siaga disaat Sungkyu membaca beberapa buku karena ada banyak hal yang mungkin Sungkyu belum terlalu paham akan maksudnya, dan pada saat itulah peran sang mommy dibutuhkan untuk menjelaska secara perlahan.

Dan kita bisa lihat juga ada Kyuhun dan Minhyun yang sangat gembira, ehhh ralat, sebenarnya yang kelihatan gembira itu hanya Minhyun saja, dan Kyuhyun huh.. entahlah pandangan nya sulit diartikan. Bayangkan saja Kyuhyun disuruh oleh Minhyun untuk memperagakan suara seorang ibu yang sedang berbelanja ke pasar dan tak lupa memegang Barbie serta kotak belanja mini. Image COOL and COLD nya runtuh seketika di tangan sang putri kecilnya sendiri *poor Kyuhyun

TING TONG….

Kehangatan yang tercipta dikeluarga Cho mendadak terhenti ketika mendengar suara bel rumah berbunyi

"Biar aku yang buka" ucap Sungmin lalu beranjak dari duduk nya

CKLEKK~~~

"Annyeong….." sapa sepasang suami istri yang ternyata adalah Changmin dan Victoria

"Ahh.. Vicky-ah.. Changmin-ah.. aku benar-benar merindukan kalian, mari masuk" ujar Sungmin sambil mempersilahkan pasangan Changvict itu masuk. "Aigooo ini anak kalian eoh? Tampannya.." ujar Sungmin ketika melihat seorang namja kecil yang melangkah dengan lucunya dibelakang Victoria

"iya Sungmin-ah.. kenalkan ini putra kami namanya Jong il" ujar Victoria

"Annyeong haseyo nanenun.. Shim Jong il imnida" Jong il pun membungkuk dengan hormat

"Aigoo manis nya.. sepertinya Jong il seumuran dengan anak-anakku" jawab Sungmin sambil mengelus perlahan rambut Jong il

"Jinjja? Oh ya Sungmin-ah mana evil itu?" tanya Changmin

"Ahh.. dia ada di ruang tengah sedang menemani anak kami bermain, ajak saja jong il ke dalam ayo.." ajak Sungmin. Changmin dan Victoria pun begitu terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapan mereka karena Kyuhyun yang dulu mereka kenal dengan namja sejuta pesona kini telah bermain Barbie kkkk~~~

"Aigoo baby Kyu ternyata sedang berrmain eoh?" goda Changmin

"YAAA! Siapa yang kau bilang baby Kyu, sudah bosan hidup hah?" bentak Kyuhyun dan Chagmin pun langsung membentuk tanda peace dengan jari tengah dan telunjuk nya

"Ishh Kyu kau jahat sekali.. tak merindukan sahabatmu ini huh?"

"Tidak sama sekali" ujar Kyuhyun sakratis

Sedangkan Sungmin dan Victoria hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah suami mereka yang tingkat kekanak-kanakkan nya overdosis itu.

"Sungkyu-ah.. Minhyun-ah.. ini ada teman baru kalian namanya Jong il, ajak main dia ne chagi.." sahut Sungmin lembut Sungkyu dan Minhyun pun menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan menoleh kearah Jong il

"Kau baru punya anak satu ya? Padahal kau duluan menikah.. huh suami tidak berbakat kau ini" hardik Kyuhyun kepada Changmin

"Hehh.. apa maksudmu.. tidak berbakat?" tanya Changmin bingung

"Tidak berbakat dalam permainan ranjang dengan istrimu, aku donk.. sudah punya 2 anak berarti aku mahir dalam permainan malam yang sungguh mengasyikkan itu" ujar Kyuhyun santai

PLETAK..

PLETAK..

PLETAK..

Tak lama setelah ucapan 'manis' itu, Kyuhyun pun langsung dihadiahi pukulan yang manis pula oleh Sungmin, Changmin, dan Victoria, yang tepat mendarat di kepala nya dengan sangat tidak elit

"Yaa! Appo" ringis kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya sendiri

"Itu hadiah buat anak nakal sepertimu" Sungut Changmin

"Oppa mau main sama Minhyun" sontak keempat orang dewasa yang sedang terlibat dalam debat kecil itupun menoleh kesuara lembut itu, entah kappan posisi Minhyun yang tadi duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun kini sudah berpindah ke sebelah Jong il

"Eumm.. boleh" jawab Jong il dan disertai senyuman nya

"Aku tidak diajak, begitu?" ohh Minhyun hampir saja melupakan seseorang yang tengah melemparkan tatapan membunuh, Sungkyu sedang menatap nyalang kearah Minhyun yang sedang berbicara pada Jong il

"Ohh iya Minhyun lupa, Cungie oppa cini main.." ajak Miinhyun, Sungkyu pun beranjak dari duduk nya, lalu di mana orang tua mereka? Tentu saja masih ditempat semula, Cuma mereka lebih fokus kepada apa yang akan dilakukan oleh anak mereka selanjutnya

"Hyunie ini gimana cara mainnya?" tanya Jong il yang sedang memainkan PSP milik Sungkyu, sebenarnya Sungkyu tidak rela Psp nya jatuh ke tangan orang lain namun berkat puppy eyes yang diberikkan oleh Minhyun akhirnya PSP itu jatuh juga ketangan Jong il

"Kenapa halus tanya sama Hyunie? Yang pintel main game kan aku!" tegas Sungkyu

"Ishh Cungie oppa gak boleh galak-galak cama Jongie oppa.." lerai Minhyun

"Oww jadi Hyunie punya panggilan juga buat Jong il, belalti Hyunie punya OPPA baru donk" ucap Sungkyu penuh penekanan. Kening Minhyun mengkerut setelah mendengar penuturan sang 'Opaa' seakan mengerti situasi Minhyun pun menggeser duduk nya di dekat Sungkyu

"Ania.. bukan begitu makcud Hyunnie, oppa Hyunie Cuma catu kok.. nama nya Cho Cungkyu.. gak ada oppa yang lain, Minhyun cayang cama oppa, oppa jangan malah cama Hyunnie ne" jelas Minhyun pada Sungkyu, Sungkyu pun tersenyum simpul dan menoleh kearah sang adik

"Ne.. oppa tidak malah lagi deh.."

"Nah cekalang oppa mau kan ajak jong il oppa main cama kita?" tanya Minhyun, walau sedikit tidak rela Sungkyu pun meng'iya'kan ajakan Minhyun

Sementara itu para orang tua yang sedari tadi melihat adegan-demi adegan itu hanya cekikikan tak jelas

"Minnie.. kenapa Sungkyu jadi seposesif itu pada Minhyun?" tanya Kyuhyun heran sambil melingkarkan pergelangan tangannya ke pinggang Sungmin

"Itu wajarlah Sungkyu dan Minhyun sering bermain bersama, apa-apa juga bersama, jadi ketika orang baru masuk ke dalam lingkarang hidup mereka, dan salah satu dari anak kita menyukai orang itu, pastinya yang satu lagi akan cemburu, jadi wajar sajalah Kyunie" jelas Sungmin

"Eumm.. jadi Sungkyu di sini seakan akan menjadi pelindung bagi Minhyun, agar tidak diapa-apakan oleh Jong il begitu, ohh romantis sekali" jawab Kyuhyun sambil kepalanya bersender perlaha ke bahu Sungmin

"Aih… mesra-mesra nanti aja donk.. tidak ingatkah kalian ada kami" sahut Victoria melihat moment KyuMin di hadapan nya, lalu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengar protesan dari sahabatnya.

"Hyunnie yeppo.. Jong il suka, Hyunie mau gak jadi yeojachingu ku?" ujar Jong il dengan polos nya

"MWO!" pasangan Changtoria, dan Kyumin yang merupakan orang tua dari anak-anak itu pun terbelalak

"YA! Apa-apaan kau ini, adik ku masih kecil tau ishh.. aku tidak setuju" kini Sungkyu lah yang membuka suaranya

"Jongie-ah.. kau masih kecil chagi, tidak boleh pacaran dulu…" ujar Victoria kepada putranya

"Wae eomma? Jongie pokoknya mau Hyunie jadi yeojachingu ku" tegas Jong il

"Aishh tidak… tidak.. tidak" teriaka frustasi itu terdengar dari mulut Sungkyu, yah.. memang wajar bukan Selama ini Minhyun selalu bermain dengan Sungkyu dan kini tiba-tiba Minhyun akan direbut oleh orang lain yang pastinya Sungkyu berfikir bahwa Minhyun tidak mau lagi bermain dengannya nanti

"Jongie oppa.. Hyunie macih kecil, kita haluc cekolah dulu bial jadi anak pintal balu deh Hyunie mau jadi yeojachingu Jongie oppa" jelas Minhyun, bukannya secara tidak langsung Minhyun menolak Jong il?

"Wae Hyunnie, kita bisa pacalan cambil cekolah, nanti kita keljakan tugac baleng iya kan?" tawar Jong il lagi, Changtoria dan juga Kyumin langsung sweatdrop mendengar nya.

"Pokonya tidak boleh!" sentak Sungkyu

"Boleh!" balas Jong il sengit

"Tidak boleh!"

"Boleh!"

"Boleh.. eh? Tidak tidak…. Aish,… pokoknya tidak boleh ya tidak boleh kau ini mengelti atau tidak sih…" sungut Sungkyu

"YAA CTOPPP" Teriak Minhyun dan seketika pertengkarang Jong il dan Sungkyu pun terhentikan

"Hyunie gak cuka kalau begini, nanti kalau belantem teluc Hyunie gak mau jadi yeojachingu Jongie oppa, dan juga Hyunie gak jadi cayang cama Cungie oppa" aigo Minhyun-ah….

"MWO?" dua namja yang tadi terlibat pertengkarang itu terbelalak

"Ya.. Hyunie jangan gtu dong.. iya-iya Jongie gak belantem lagi"

"Iya Hyunie.. Sungie oppa juga deh.. tapi Hyunie tetep sayang kan sama oppa" Minhyun pun tersenyum

"Minnie-ah… ambilkan aku air dingin dan kipas palli huh.." seperti nya Kyuhyun sudah lelah sweatdrop akibat adegan romantis dari anaknya itu

"Aigo Vicky-ah.. kepalaku pusing jebal pijat kepalaku" pinta Changmin, rupanya hal yang Kyuhyun rasakan juga dialami oleh Changmin

"Cha sekalang Hyunie mau Jongie oppa jadi tema Hyunie caja, dan Cungie oppa tetap jadi oppa nya Hyunie, othe? " tawar Minhyun, dan terlihat Sungkyu dan Jong il menimbang-nimbang keputusan dan akhirnya mereka mengangguk bersamaan

"Cha.. cekalang kita main balbie belcama" ajak Minhyun

"MWOOOO? BALBIE" teriak Sungkyu dan Jong il bersamaan, yah selayaknya anak laki-laki pada umumnya mereka juga sangat tidak menyukai boneka itu, tapi demi Minhyun mereka terpaksa melakukannya.

"Sungmin-ah.. Kyuhyun-ah.. kami titip Jong il di sini sebentar ya? Aku dan Vicky mau pergi hanya sebentar kok" ujar Changmin sambil menggandeng tangan Victoria

"Huh.. bilang saja mau kencan.." sahut Kyuhyun

"Ishh Kyunie jangan begitu, yasudah.. kalian pergilah.. biar Jong il di sini bermain dengan Sungkyu dan Minhyun" jawab Sungmin

Changmin pun menghela nafasnya "Kyuhyun-ah.. bagaimana bisa kau mempunyai istri sebaik Sungmin huh? Beruntunglah kau, dan Sungmin-ah.. rupanya nasib baik tidak menghampiri mu saat ini karena mempunyai suami seperti Kyuhyun, yah.. tapi sudah terlanjur" jelas Changmin dengan santainya, dan Kyuhyun pun menatap Changmin dengan deathglare khasnya

"Yeobo jangan begitu.. Ahh Sungmin-ah.. Kyuhyun-ah kami pergi dulu annyeong.." pamit Victoria

.

.

"Huftt sungguh hidup ini memang penuh warna ya kan Minnie"ujar Kyuhyun yang tengah asyik berduaan dengan Sungmin di ruang tengah rumah mereka

"Eumm" Sungmin pun mengangguk

"Terima kasih" lanjut Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun menoleh

"Untuk apa Kyunie?" tanya Sungmin

"Terima kasih karena kau telah hadir di dalam hidup ku, melengkapi nya, menutup lubang hati yang selama ini hilang, dan kau kembali menyempurnakannya dengan memberikan ku dua malaikat kecil yang sangat tampan dan cantik, aku merasa menjadi namja yang paling beruntung di dunia ini, aku akan menjaga kalian semua sekuat tenaga ku dan tak akan kubiarkan kalian lepas dariku barang sejengkal saja" tutur Kyuhyun

"Aku akan pegang janjimu itu, dan terima kasih juga karena kau telah menjadi daddy yang baik dan bertaggung jawab terhadap anak kita, dan juga menjadi suami yang setia untukku, aku juga akan menjaga kalian dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang yang tulus dan sepenuh hati, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambil kalian dari hidupku" jawab Sungmin

"Saranghae My Minnie"

"Nado saranghae My Kyunie"

perlahan namun pasti kedua bibir mereka menyatu, hanya lumatan-lumatankecil demi menyalurkan segala rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang tulus. Ikatan Cinta yang tiada akhir yang mereka ciptakan, menjaga nya, sampai benar-benar maut yang memisahkan ikatan itu.

**END~~~**

**HELLOOO HYUN RII IS BACK~~~ ADA YANG KANGEN KAH *GAKKKKK =,=**

**Buset dah.. baru nyadar ini oneshoot panjang amat.. heheh peace..**

**Mian ne.. readersdeul aku update nya lama banget, bukan karena tanpa alasan loh yah.. resiko menjadi anak kelas 9 JHS ya begini, berkutat dengan buku2 pelajaran dan terus menerus ulangan, dan ini sequel FF dari 'return kyumin vers' sengaja dipanjangin itung2 buat nebus kesalahanku karena update nya lama.**

**Semoga suka ya.. aku buat nya juga keburu buru, jadi maaf banget kalo masih ada banyak typo dan cerita nya GAJE banget sumpahh. Oh ya sedikit info nih.. aku ada FF baru judulnya 'HERE I AM' tenang aja YAOI kok *promosi**

**JEONGMAL GOMAWO yang selama ini udah review FF kuuu #kecup**

**Dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku minta maaf banget gak bisa Menuhin permintaan NC kyumin, aku bener2 gak bisa buat _**

**Follow my twitter ne… IM_wimasmuti mention jangan lupa okeee**

**Oke akhir kata aku minta 'REVIEW' donk..**

**^0^ By author: KIM HYUN RII(Kyumin Wine1307) ^0^**


End file.
